Study of the alloantibody response which comes about as a consequence of an allogeneic pregnancy. Included in this study are: Genetic control; Source and type of antigen which stimulates such a response; Study of the specificities of the antibodies. Study of other immunological responses against the paternal strain as they are affected by the allogeneic pregnancy: Development of cytotoxic lymphocytes; How this development is suppressed.